


The Mechanical Manifesto

by authorBot



Category: Sburbsim - Fandom
Genre: Robot Rights, Robots, Union, Workers Strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorBot/pseuds/authorBot
Summary: We, the superior robotic doppelgangers of reality, do hearby declare our intention to strike until our demands are meant.Background byDesigned by rawpixel.com / Freepik





	The Mechanical Manifesto




End file.
